Percabeth at Goode: A goode experience
by percabethforeverandalways0818
Summary: What happens when Annabeth goes to Goode? Percy is the popular boy and Lillian the schools lead snob tries to steal Percy from Annabeth while the football captain Miles tries to steal Annabeth from Percy. Can they hold them off or will their relationship wither and die. Total Percabeth with Thalico.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you like this story. This is my first one so if it sucks please tell me. Here it is. This is in Annabeth's point of view. Yet another Annabeth goes to Goode.**

I walked into Goode high school with one thing on my mind. _Find Seaweed Brain. _I just moved to New York and was going to surprise him with my transfer to his school. I got my dad to let me move here with a little help from my mother. The reason I told him was to be close to Olympus. The real reason was I wanted to see my boyfriend. "Are you Annabelle Pace the new student from San Francisco?" an older lady asks me. "It's is Annabeth Chase." I say. "Here is your schedule, locker number, and your lock. You can set the combination. Do you need a guide Deary?" she asks. I shake my head. "I have a friend who goes here. He'll show me around." I say. She buzzes me out of the office. I walk the halls of Goode, knowing some of my way since the whole "Percy blowing up part of the school". Somebody bumps into me. "Excuse me." I say. "Are you new?" a boy asks. "Yes I'm Annabeth Chase." I say trying to leave. "I'm Miles, captain of the football team. So does a pretty girl like you have a boyfriend?" Miles asks. I'm getting really sick of this guy. My hand starts to move towards my dagger. "Yes, I do. Now if you move I will go see my boyfriend." I say. "You know you want me. How about dinner tonight? On me." Miles says. "No, I have a boyfriend." I say trying to go around him. He moves back to in front of me. "Listen here buddy. You can either move or I will move you. If I have to move you no part of your body will ever move again, got it? Now if you'll excuse me I have a locker to go open." I say. He steps aside. "Hard to get and feisty. You'll see soon enough that you love me. You'll come crawling back and I'll be waiting for you." he calls after me. I breathe and keep walking. I open my locker and set my combination as 08-18-09. The first 2 for Percy's birthday, and our anniversary, and the last number for our "couple name" Percabeth. "Hi! I'm Bridget! What's your name?" the very bubbly girl next to me asks over the noise of the hallway. "I'm Annabeth. Why is it so loud?" I ask. "Every girl in the school is trying to ask the most popular guy out even though he has a girlfriend." Bridget answers. "What's his name?" I ask. "Percy Jackson. He's the captain of the swim team and _everybody_ likes him. He's unavailable because his girlfriend lives in San Francisco. Nobody thinks she is real except him and his cousins. " Bridget says. _Percy is popular? Who would have thought. _I think. I look around and the black, unruly hair, and a lopsided grin. _Seaweed Brain_ my brain registers. I see my other best friend Thalia Grace and Nico Di Angelo behind him. "I'm going to go say hi." I say. "Good Luck. You'll need it."Bridget says as I walk away. Thalia and Nico see me. I put my finger to my lips and I slip behind Percy. "Dude, did you hear about the smoking new student. Maybe you can finally get a girl Perce. Sorry I forgot about the goddess you have in San Francisco." a boy says to Percy. "Annabeth is real. That girl has nothing on her." Percy says. I put my hands on my hips and tap his shoulder. "Lillian, how many times do I have to tell you I won't go out on a date with you Friday. I have a girlfriend." Percy says. "Well that hurt. So sorry you feel that way Seaweed Brain. I was about to ask you if you wanted to go to the beach on Friday." I say. He turns around, a huge smile on his face. "Wise Girl." Percy says. He picks me up and twirls me around. "Percy put me down!" I say laughing. Percy puts me down. All the girls and boys are staring at us but I don't care. Our lips meet and then there is a shriek. "Get your hands off of my boyfriend!" a girl yells.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter. Any constructive criticism is welcomed. Enjoy. I double space this one. Sorry if the first chapter was hard to read.**

"Um... excuse me. Your boyfriend? I've been dating him for a year and a half. He wouldn't go out with a girl like you." I say. The girl looks at me. "You mean the smart and pretty type. You are just a dumb, ugly, blonde." she says. She just crossed the line. Percy knows it too. He balls his fists and so do I. He puts his arm in front of me to hold me back. "First of all, Annabeth is WAY prettier than you. Second of all, nobody calls Annabeth a dumb blonde because she's smarter than everyone I know. Third of all you better go away Lillian before I let her damage your nose job." Percy says. Everyone is definitely looking at us. "What's she going to do?" the girl, Lillian asks. "I'll tell you what I'm going to do." I mutter. "Look Miss Priss, right now there is someone holding Annabeth back but there is no one holding me back. I can promise you that if you don't shut up I will shut you up." Thalia says. Lillian glares at her. Bad idea. Thalia's glare can make even Hades back down. Thalia glares at her sending a clear message, Stay away or else. Lillian backs down. "See you later Percyboo." Lillian says. Her and her little cronies run, or in more polite terms scurry, off. "Hey Nico if I kill her would she go to the Field's of Punishment?" I ask. "I don't know but I could put in a good word." Nico says smiling. "Hey Annabeth." Thalia says hugging me. I hug her back. "Hey Thals. I'm glad to see you." I say. "What about me?" Nico asks. I pat his shoulder. "Nice to see you too Ghost king." I say. He smiles when I mention that he is the ghost king. "What about me?" Percy asks after almost everyone is out of the hall and in the cafeteria. "You already got your hello Seaweed Brain." I say smiling. "You didn't get your hello." he says smiling. I shake my head and laugh. We kiss until Thalia and Nico cough. "Get a room." Thalia says and at the same time Nico cries "My eyes!" The bell rings. "Can I see your schedule?" Percy asks. I hand him my schedule. The three look at my schedule. "All of our classes are together except I have swimming during free period Tuesdays and Thursdays." Percy says. "Well we have the same schedule as Percy except the whole swimming thing." Nico says. "Well the Four Amigos are still together." Percy says. Nico, Thalia, and I laugh. "Seriously Kelp Head? The Four Amigos?" Thalia says. "Yes Pinecone Face, the Four Amigos." Percy says. They glare at each other. I grab Percy's hand. I start to pull him towards English. "Let's get to class Seaweed Brain." I say. Finally he turns around and we head to his step fathers class.

"So class we will begin reading-" Paul says and gets interrupted by Percy and me opening the door. "Sorry we're late Pa- I mean Mr. Blofis. Percy was showing me around with Thalia and Nico. They should be here any second." I say. "Well Annabeth it's good to see you. You and Percy can take two of those 4 seats in the back. As I was saying class we will be reading The Iliad by Homer." Paul says. Thalia and Nico bust in. "Sorry we are late." Thalia murmurs. The sit in front of us in the back. Paul passes out the books to the front of the room. He drops off 4 books on my desk in Greek and winks. "Aw man, books?" Nico whines. Thalia steps on his foot. He stops and grabs his foot. "Ow!" he mutters. "You each get to pick 3 partners to read your book with. You will read it in the group during English and there will be small quizzes on what you've read ever Friday. Go find your groups." Paul says sitting behind his desk and pulling out the same book for him to read. "Here comes trouble." Nico mutters. I look up and see Lillian and her 2 cronies coming over here. "Hey Percy, do you want to be in our group?" Lillian asks. "No thanks I have my group right here." Percy says gesturing towards us. "C'mon Percyboo, we need a 4th member." Lillian begs. "Look Lillian we are a group. Stop trying to break up the... the... four Amigos." Nico says trying to hold a straight face. I put my hand over my mouth to hold back my laugh. Percy and Thalia have their heads on their desks their shoulders shaking. Lillian and her cronies walk off muttering about a stupid goth boy. "Well lets get to reading." I say. "Not quite yet. Annabeth I forgot to ask earlier, but where are you staying?" Percy asks. "Yeah, where are you staying? Me and Death Boy are at Percy's." Thalia says. "I'm at a hotel right now." I say. "We have room. Come stay with us. My mom loves you, and you know she will say yes." Percy says. "Then I can scare you at anytime with my shadow powers!" Nico says. "Nico you try any 'shadow powers' if I stayed there I'd make you a shadow permanently. Percy you can't just have me show up. You need to ask your mom." I say. "Hold on." Percy says. He whips out his Iphone. He places it in his book. He types something and he immediately gets a reply. "She said you can stay as long as you'd like." Percy says. "Well since it is Monday you're going to have to help me move my stuff after school." I say. "I'll help." Thalia and Nico say. "Okay. Well now we should start to read the book." I say. The bell rings, dismissing the class. "Or not." Percy stands up first. "Lets go before the snobs catch us." Thalia says. Nico and I stand up. I grab Percy's hand. "Lets go to Greek Seaweed Brain." I say. "After you Wise Girl." Percy says using his other hand to gesture me out the door. "Such a gentleman." I say laughing.

"Did I really sound that stupid when I called us the 4 Amigos?" Percy asks when we enter Greek class. "If you didn't say something like that I would have thought you were sick." I say taking a seat next to him in the back. "Ah... It seems I have a new student. You're Ms. Chase, correct?" the teacher, Mr. Kennedy, asks. "Yes sir." I say. "Have you had any experience with the Greeks like Mr. Jackson, Ms. Grace, or Mr. Di Angelo?" he asks. I laugh. "Yes sir. I know almost everything about the Greeks." I say. "Can you hold a conversation with Mr. Jackson?" Mr. Kennedy asks. "Yes sir." I say. I look at Percy and say "Ο Περσέας, σ 'αγαπώ περισσότερο από οτιδήποτε άλλο. Είστε ο καλύτερος φίλος μου. Θέλετε να πάρετε κάποια πίτσα μετά το σχολείο; Αγάπη, Ανναμπεθ." (**AN- She says "Perseus, I love you more than anything. You are my best friend. Do you want to get some pizza after school? Love, Annabeth)** Percy looks at me and smiles. Then he says "Ανναμπεθ, σ 'αγαπώ πάρα πολύ. Ξέρεις ότι δεν μπορώ να πω όχι σε πίτσα με τον καλύτερο φίλο μου σε όλο τον κόσμο. Γιατί να χρησιμοποιήσετε ολόκληρο το όνομα μου; Η αγάπη, ο Περσέας βασιλιάς της δροσερό ." **(AN- he says "Annabeth, I love you too. You know I can't say no to pizza with my best friend in the whole world. Why did you use my whole name? Love, Perseus king of cool.)** "Πάρτε ένα δωμάτιο." Nico says. **(AN- Nico says "get a room.")** "Thank you for demonstrating. This week we will be starting our year long project. You will be in groups of 3 or 4. By May 26th your group must have a temple for all of the gods, papers explaining the gods and goddesses, an oral report prepared, and a paper on the significance the Greeks had on modern day America." Mr. Kennedy says. A note lands on Percy's desk. He opens it and shows it to me. "Pink paper and pen, seriously?" I mutter. It says "Hey Percyboo, want to be partners with us? Love, Lillian." Lillian flashes a wide grin at Percy and pushes her brown hair off of her shoulders her brown eyes shining. I write on the paper:_ Lillian, leave my boyfriend alone! He doesn't like you! Just keep hitting on my boyfriend and see what happens. Hate, Annabeth._ I hand it to Percy who passes it over to Lillian. Her eyes are beaming until she opens it and sees it's from me. She flips me off. "How mature." I mouth. Percy grips my hand. "Calm down Wise girl." he whispers. "Okay Seaweed brain." I whisper, gripping his hand back. "Class, get to work." Mr. Kennedy says. "So I can start on the temple later, but we should start thinking about the papers." I say. "I can draft for Hades." Nico says. "Okay but no saying Hades is awesome. Give some real facts about...him." Thalia says resisting the urge to say "your father". We all start a draft on our godly parents. When I'm done with mine I have to help a certain Seaweed brain with his. Pretty soon all of the 12 major gods and Hestia have a draft. The bell rings. "I'll keep them in my sketch book so we don't lose them." I say. They all nod in agreement and we head to lunch. "Thalia and I can get the food. You guys go sit." I say. Thalia and I get in the line with $20. I know exactly what Percy wants. I grab 2 cherry cokes, 2 cheeseburgers, and a big plate of fries. Thalia gets Nico and her each a coke. Then, she grabs a taco for Nico and a piece of pizza for herself. We pay for the food and head over to Nico and Percy. The 2 boys sitting across from Percy are from this morning. There is a girl next to one of them though. I recognize them now. I sit next to Percy with Thalia on my other side. "Hey Travis, Katie, and Connor. When did you guys start coming here?" I ask. "Yesterday." Katie says. I know that the school is starting to feel like camp when I see Clarisse, Chris, Jason, Piper, and Leo. "'Sup ladies and guys." Leo says. Thalia slaps her head. She can't stand that boy. Well lunch wasn't all that exciting and that is how the rest of my day went. Boring. Now comes the fun part. My date with Percy. Can't wait.


	3. C3- the date and surprise

**This chapter is the date at the pizza place, but it has a twist and it isn't what you would expect. Please R&R.**

Right now, Percy and I are heading to a small pizza parlor down the street from school. He has the top down on his green convertible, and both of our hair is flying even though mine is in a ponytail. I slip my hand into his and we inter-twine our fingers. "So what are we going to get on our pizza?" Percy asks smiling. "Well considering last time we argued about pizza I wanted olives and extra cheese while you wanted pepperoni and sausage. So we are getting an extra large half-and-half." I say. "Fine by me." He says. We pull into the parking lot and he opens my door. "Thank you." I say. He also opens the front door to the pizza parlor. "When did you become a gentleman?" I ask smiling. "Since I realized it puts you in a better mood." Percy says. We sit at a booth in the back. "What can I get you two?" a older woman asks. "Can we get an extra large pizza with one half olives, and on half pepperoni and sausage with extra cheese on both. For drinks 2 cokes. Thank you." Percy says quickly. The woman smiles at us and walks away. "So how does it feel being popular Seaweed brain?" I ask him. "I don't know. I just try to act like everyone else and learn everyone's name and something about them that sets them apart. It feels like I'm meeting a small part of the world." Percy says. I wasn't expecting that to come out of his mouth. "How's Olympus coming along?" he asks. I know he doesn't want to hear about the architecture I've created and I decide to keep it short because we are on a date. "It's really incredible. I can't wait for everyone to see it at the Olympus Winter ball. Do you know that since we are seniors this year the Olympians are going to have a senior court?" I ask. "I had no clue. When is this ball?" Percy asks not having a clue, even though we heard about it all summer. "It's in 3 and a half weeks on December 3rd." I say. The waitress comes back with our pizza and drinks. "Thank you." Percy and I both say. The woman smiles at us again. "You're welcome." she says and walks away. "Why do you think she keeps smiling at us?" Percy asks. "Maybe because we are being polite." I reply picking up a piece of pizza. By the time I finish mine Percy has finished 3. "Seaweed brain stop to breathe. I get you are part fish but that doesn't involve pizza. Only water." I say. "I am not part fish. I can just... breathe underwater." Percy says whispering the last part. "Hey do you think Thalia and Nico are going to start dating?" I ask. "Thalia dropped out of the Hunters for a reason. She said that she liked a boy ad couldn't let Artemis find out. Then, her and Death boy become great friends. Seems, no pun intended, that there is a spark." Percy says. **(AN- I only said that because she is a daughter of Zeus. I get it is stupid and corny but couldn't think of anything related to Hades.)** "You're so corny." I say. "It's better than being lame." Percy says. "So Seaweed brain, what grades do you have in your classes?" I ask. "Uh... I need some help in science and math." Percy says. "Consider it done." I say. "Thanks Wise Girl. Paul, Thalia, my mom, and Nico tried to help but it doesn't work. Apparently you are the only tutor that works." Percy says smiling. "That's weird. I would have guessed that Thalia would have shocked the information into you." I say. "You are the only one who explains it so I can understand. You make up stories and it makes it easier." Percy says. "Well I knew I was smart, but who knew I could teach a Seaweed brain?" I say. "Uh... Seaweed brain knew you could." Percy says. We both laugh. "I love you Seaweed brain." I say. "I love you too Wise Girl." Percy says. "We should have a karaoke night. You got a karaoke machine 2 years ago. I think it would be fun." I say. "I think so too. As long as Apollo stays away from my house it'll be great. Should we do it on Saturday?" he asks. "Sounds good to me. We should see if Grover can come with Juniper too. Can you imagine Clarisse singing on stage?" I ask laughing. "That would be funny." Percy says laughing. At the moment we are almost finished with our pizza. The waitress comes over with our bill. Before I can do anything Percy puts down the money and the money for the tip. The woman smiles and says "Good luck to you two." Percy and I get up. "Why'd you pay. I asked if you wanted to go. It was my turn to pay." I say as we exit the place. "I thought I should. The bill wasn't that much." Percy says. "You left a $20 tip Seaweed brain." I say. He smiles. "She worked for it. She must need it to work at that place full of ungrateful teenagers." Percy says. I look in front of Percy's car. He must see him too because he pushes me behind him. "Luke?!" I ask.

**I know it's short. I promise chapter 4 will be longer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Did I surprise you with Luke coming back from the dead? I was planning on how to add some drama and who causes more drama than Luke Castellan. Forgot to mention I in no way shape or form own Percy Jackson characters. But it is on my birthday present list. Please R&R.**

"Hello Percy and Annabeth." Luke says. "What are you doing here?" Percy asks. "Well I made a deal with the devil. It seems like you two are forgetting that I saved Olympus with you." Luke says. "That doesn't excuse everything else you've done to me and Annabeth." Percy says. I can't believe he is really here. I secretly pull out my phone and behind Percy's back I text Thalia and Nico to tell them that Luke is here. They say they are coming, so we just have to wait. "It doesn't but I came to see Annabeth, not you Seaweed brain." Luke says. Percy balls his fists. "Only Annabeth can call me that. Why in the name of Zeus would I let you go anywhere near her?" Percy says loudly. "Why are you so protective of her Percy? She loved me when I died." Luke says. "I thought I loved you Luke." I say standing next to Percy. I take Percy's hand. "You knew you were losing to Percy. You knew I was slipping away. You knew you were going to have to die so you figured why not do it while I was confused. Well I'm not confused anymore Luke. I chose Percy. You and I both know that was the choice I was going to make all along. You lost Luke. I love Percy and not you. Why did you come to see me anyways?" I ask. "I was hoping I would change your mind." Luke says. "Well you didn't change her mind and you sure as Hades didn't change mine." someone growls behind Luke. "Thalia?" Luke asks smiling. "You say her name like that again you will go back to my father." Nico says next to Thalia. "Is Death boy jealous?" Luke asks. "It's ghost king to you. What would I have to be jealous about? You lost Annabeth, Thalia, and all of your friends. I,on the other, hand, still have all my friends. I haven't lost as much as you." Nico snaps back. "No you have lost more than me. You lost your older sister all because of Percy. How can you be friends with the boy who let your sister die?" Luke says throwing Bianca's death in Nico and Percy's face. "Bianca's death wasn't my fault." Percy snaps. I squeeze his hand. "Bianca wouldn't have been there if it wasn't for you! Percy isn't at fault for her death you are! You were the reason she was out there! You can't throw my sisters death in my face. I loved her. Your stupid plan took her from me!" Nico yells. "But wasn't the reason she died was to get a stupid figurine for you?" Luke asks. "You probably didn't even keep it." Nico pulls something out of his pocket. It's the Hades figurine.

"I have it everyday. My sister was killed trying to help Artemis and the plan you were involved in." Nico says looking at the figurine. "Luke, you can run now or you can fight the strongest demigods in the last century. What will it be?" Percy asks sternly. "You know I never run Percy. We might want to leave here though. People are starting to watch." Luke says. "I know some place." Percy says. He tells Nico. Nico shadow travels us. We are on the beach Percy used to go to with his mom. He brought me here for our 1 year anniversary. "Fine but I have some back up." Luke says. 3 buff guys appear. "Let the games begin. Percy gets Luke and we get the others. I spar with the guy. I then realize the 3 guys are empousa and not humans. I put on my Yankees cap. I go behind him and stab him straight through the back. Thalia is holding off hers and Nico has already killed his. I sneak up behind the empousa and Thalia and I stab at the same time. Percy and Luke are still going at it. I take off my hat. Luke can't have the curse of Achilles because he died by his curse. Backbiter is a dangerous weapon though. Luke doesn't know where Percy's is but he knows I do. He glances at me to see where I'm looking at Percy. When I noticed him glancing I looked at Thalia. Thalia looked to Nico. Nico nodded and looked to Percy. The sky booms, a skeleton appears, a ginormous owl flies down, and a tiny hurricane starts. Luke's eyes grow but they don't leave Percy.

I glance down at Percy's Achilles heel for one second and look back up. Luke gets a twisted grin on his face. He throws back biter. It couldn't have hit Percy's Achilles heel because Luke was in his front. No, Backbiter hits me right in the leg, right in a major artery. I hit the ground. "Annabeth!" Percy yells. I lay staring at the ocean hoping Percy lives and Luke doesn't get his Achilles spot.

Percy's POV

Thalia lets the lightning go wild and it strikes Luke. He falls on his knees. I stab him right through his stomach and Nico's skeleton takes Luke back to the Underworld where he should go to the Fields of Punishment. I run to Annabeth. "You are just fine. C'mon Annabeth." I say. Thalia and Nico run over. "We need to get her to camp." Nico says. The Owl swoops down and looks at me. I ignore it's evil eye. I pick Annabeth up and climb on the Owl. Thalia and Nico follow. "Percy..." Annabeth mutters. "You are going to be fine." I say. "I love... you." Annabeth mutters. "I love you too." I say my eyes watering. "Such a... Seaweed... Brain." she whispers. I smile. "And you are such a Wise Girl." I say. She gives a weak smile. The owl swoops onto Half-Blood hill. I take Annabeth off. Thalia runs to get Chiron and me and Nico run to bring Annabeth to the infirmary. Chiron runs in with Thalia carrying nectar and ambrosia. Nico and Thalia pull me out to the lake so Chiron can work his magic. I throw rocks into the water angrily as Thalia and Nico talk. "It's a good thing that Luke didn't find your Achilles heel. He missed." Nico says. Thalia stomps on his foot. "Nico Di Angelo!" she says loudly. "Sorry man. It just came out." Nico says apologetically. "You couldn't be more wrong Nico. Luke didn't miss. He hit my Achilles spot. I didn't know where it was. He just hit my mortal Achilles heel." I say angrily still throwing rocks. Nico looks dumbfounded but Thalia whispers an explanation in his ear. Nico nods and sits next to me. "Percy, she's going to be fine. I know her. She's not going to leave such a Seaweed brain to be alone with all those girls." he says. "I could have taken Luke on my own. If I was paying attention I could have jumped in front of her and she wouldn't be like she is now." I say throwing another rock. Thalia sits on the other side of me. "Percy, what if something had gone wrong? What if your Spot wore off and you got backbiter straight through the stomach. Annabeth wouldn't have wanted that. You are always saving her Percy. You need to let her save herself every once in a while. I know you don't want to Kelp head, but you can't be the hero all the time. I know you don't try it just happens, but Annabeth has been the hero too. You would give up the world to save her Percy. She doesn't want you to, but she got used to it. She would give up her life to save you. Just let her be herself Percy. You guys will always be together. I might sound like Aphrodite, but love always finds it's way." Thalia says. I throw another rock. "It is killing me inside knowing that she might not recover from this. It kills me to know I could have saved her but didn't. What if she blacks out and forgets me? We already survived one memory loss." I say throwing another rock, tears stinging in my eyes. I can't afford to loose Annabeth. She is my girlfriend and my best friend. We have been through to much to get where we are. We barely moved away from Luke the first time and this time he pops back up to try to kill me but ends up hurting Annabeth. I used to be friends with that guy, and this is what he does? To the person that loved and respected him most. That guy has serious issues. I can't take it anymore. I have to go see Annabeth.

Annabeth's POV

Chiron is telling me what happened, but I don't hear him. I'm thinking about Percy. I know that about now he is beating himself up over this. He shouldn't, but a true hero like him thinks they can save everyone. I can see his seal-like sea green eyes and his lopsided grin every time I blink. I have no clue where he is but I need him. Then, as if he could read my mind, he throws open the door. "Hey Seaweed Brain." I say smiling. He smiles back, his eyes lighting up. "Hey Annabeth." he says sitting down next to me. "Well, I should be going. See you later Percy and Annabeth." Chiron says trying to go to leave us alone. Percy nods and Chiron gallops out. " I missed you Seaweed brain." I say. He kisses my forehead. "I love you Annabeth." he says. "I love you too Seaweed brain." I say. We kiss. Apparently we kissed longer then I thought because Nico yells "Seriously? 2 minutes? My eyes! They burn!" Thalia elbows him. "Shut up Nico." she hisses. Nico smiles mischievously. "Haha. Your eyes also burn in the light so I guess your eyes were already burned." Thalia says. Nico rolls his eyes. Just for that Thalia smacks him upside the back of the head. He pokes her shoulder. She pinches his arm. "Hey... calm down." I say. "C'mon Death Breath. Let's go have a 'chat'" Thalia says pulling his arm. They leave. "You tired?" I ask Percy when I see his eyes drooping. He nods sleepily. I scoot over and he lays next to me. I put my head on his chest. I drift off into a deep sleep, hearing the strong beat of Percy's heart.

**I think this chapter kind of happened to fast, but oh well. Give me ideas for the next chapter. I'm open to anything. Thank you so much for reading this. You make me love writing even more. **


End file.
